


Love the Sin

by Yamiga



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Humor, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mpreg, Odin is not a dick tip in here, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romance, Slash, Thought you should know, can't remember that elf's name right now.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki survived his injuries, and so did the darkelf and unlucky for the God of mischief, the creature wasn’t done with him yet. However, before ending a weakened Loki’s life, an unlikely person comes to the rescue, Frigga who is very much alive. Still, the two have other problems on their hands, in addition to the Elf’s resurrection, the creature has left Loki with something that complicates things even more. Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary: Loki survived his injuries, and so did the darkelf and unlucky for the God of mischief, the creature wasn’t done with him yet. However, before ending a weakened Loki’s life, an unlikely person comes to the rescue, Frigga who is very much alive. Still, the two have other problems on their hands, in addition to the Elf’s resurrection, the creature has left Loki with something that complicates things even more. Mpreg.**

* * *

 

It was funny, how things happened, how fate played out. It was a cruel thing, fate seemed to shed light on some while on others, nothing but painful darkness. No one knew this more than Loki. After many years of trying to find his place in the rays of light that hope seemed to conjure, he decided to finally give up, after having all his plans backfire at him. He found that finally submitting to his own inevitable defeat, would somehow prove to aid him in the long run.

 

However, fate had ways of proving him wrong...as it always did.

 

He should have known that if he survived the injuries inflicted on him, then Malekith would certainly find some way to escape his own inevitable death, even if he was not completely in one piece. Loki didn’t know whether it was fear or astonishment he himself felt with the Dark Elf approached him. He knew for certain however, there was a strong sense of resentment in his gut. He thought of his mother, how she fought him until her last dying breath.

 

He wanted to get vengence, oh yes he did, he wanted to make that creature suffer for what he did to his mother. But in his present state, Loki was more than powerless, he was vulnerable. However, that was not going to stop him from speaking his mind.

 

“I see you survived.” He spoke as the elf silent approached him. “But it caused you an arm in a leg.” He smiled, the elf didn’t however.

 

“Silence.” He spoke in a voice that secretly sent shivers down Loki’s spine, he made sure not to show the fear in his face however, he only smiled.

 

“Such a high command, for someone in such sorrowful position.” He replied. “And what have you come here for? It most certainly cannot be to mock me, because you are in no better position than I am at the moment.” Loki chuckled, feeling his heart beat faster as the elf approached him.

 

“Silence, you are weak.” The elf stood over Loki, whom at the moment couldn’t tell if  it was smiling or not. “And I find it funny, for someone to speak so highly, yet they are nothing but the remains, the leftovers of Asgard. Is that not true, Loki?” The words stung Loki, but he remained silent, allowing the elf to continue.  “If truly, you meant anything to those you call your family, then you would have_”

 

“They are not my family.” Loki clarified, this only caused the elf to chuckle, as he brought his hand to his sheath. “So you’re here to finish the job? Kill me then, make it quick then!” Loki snapped. “It’s not like I can really move, so your  lack of limbs won’t completely divert you.”

 

Just as before, the elf sneared, however something about him changed, as Loki noticed he dropped his sword.

 

The elf, with a grin from the devil approached him with a creeping speed and within seconds, was hovering above him.  The elf’s eyes were filled with something that was rare to Loki, something that he hadn’t seen in years.  That was lust, a venomous lust as he glared over Loki’s vulnerable body. Never had he felt so sick.

  
  


“So this is what you plan to do? You disgusting creature?”

“Am I really disgusting?” The elf hovered above Loki. “Or are you blind to the truth that you are worthless, you are nothing, and you will enjoy this.”

“You mean only to break me then, to set a certain dominance.” Loki sighed. “I tell you, that has happened to me a thousand times over, break me again and again, it will be the same as always.”

 

The elf only chuckled. “I swear, son of Odin, this time will be different and you will enjoy it like the whore you are.”

  
Loki could only brace himself as the elf came upon him, until the pain overcame him and everything went dark.

* * *

**Wow, really hope you liked it. It was short I know...but, yeah...please comment! Tell me what you think so I can know if I should continue!**


	2. Result of the Broken

**Thank you so much for all of you who read the Prologue, I hope you love this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Result of the Broken** _

Loki was shivering. He wasn’t aware of his surroundings but he could feel his himself shaking out of control. His body was cold, moreso than it had ever been before, there was an immense pain about him, in his lower abdomen area. In his present state of mind, he could only imagine that the origin of this pain had come from what the elf did to him earlier.

How had he survived that though…everything was dark, was he dead? Did the elf kill him and render his soul to some type of limbo. Loki was sure he would not be granted a seat in *Valhalla,  he was much too wicked for that. However, as soliraty as this darkness was, it was peaceful, it gave his sleeping *person, a time to focus. If he was dead, then perhaps this would be a nice way to spend the rest of eternity, alone and at rest.

There was another shiver that went through his body, causing him to stir just a bit. He felt something touching him, but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He could only let something’s hands drift across the lower area of his body, just as the elf did. However, these hands were gentle, soft and not rough like the elves. These hands traveled his body with care and not with lust. As Loki felt this, feeling at ease, the sensation vanished suddenly, leaving him with a feeling of longing. However, something strange began to happen. Loki regained his hearing, his full range of feeling. He became aware of himself, his body as slowly, much to his dismay, his eyes began to open.

His vision, at first blurry, began to clear slowly as he looked around. He was in a room, a small room with four walls, kind of like his prison cell. However, there wasn’t a large window, where people could glare at him, only a small one, letting some light in. He felt sure that he was lying in a bed, if not, he wasn’t sure what.

There was a door, in the corner before him, a book shelf next to it, and finally against the wall in the center of the grey room was a chair, within that chair sat a woman. She wore a cloak, but the hood was off. Her head was in her hands as her golden hair poured down her shoulders, she was weeping. Loki didn’t know why….was she angry that he had survived?

She looked familiar, her cries sounded familiar and the voice brought back painful memories…it could not have been her.

Loki tried to sit up at that moment, but a pain like no other raced through him causing him to grunt and lay back down. At that moment, the woman’s head shot up and she stared directly into Loki’s eyes.

He stopped and let confusion fill him. He must have been dead, for there was no way his mother would be sitting across from him, staring at him with tears in his eyes. However, it was still worth a try to call out to her.

“Mother?” He managed, his voice hurt though.

The woman stared at him, confused and then again, her eyes filled with tears. “Loki?” She squeaked. “You’re…you’re feeling well? Y…you’re….” She started crying again.

So it was her? Whether it was or was not, Loki rolled his eyes and forced himself out of the bed. He ignored his pain and limped over to his mother, pulling her into something he figured was a hug.

“I am well, mother.” He managed, trying to calm her down. “You can stop your tears_”

“No, I cannot! Not after I witnessed that…that _pig,_ committing such a crime and now…” She couldn’t finish, she only clung on to her son tighter and in the midst of her tears, Loki felt his eyes moisten as well. All negativities aside, his mother, was _alive!_ The one person out of all the realms who loved him was alive, and she was here.

But how? Things still did not add up. He backed up and sat on the edge of the bed, cringing as pain went through him.

“Mother…” He started, and the goddess stopped crying. “How did you_”

“That elf, I fought him…when I saw him on you in such a way…I fought despite my condition! It took time for me to open a portal to get us here, but I did.” She paused for a while, as if she was meditating. “I swear, I will kill that creature.”

“You fought him…no Mother! He could have hurt you_”

“I don’t care!” She became angry. “I swear, when I find him, I will destroy him!”

“Do not go out of your way_”

“You are my son, Loki! A crime like that_”

“He raped me!” Loki finally bellowed. “That is _it_ mother, he raped me. He did what he needed to do and he left, that is all! It would be insane for you to see to kill someone just for doing that.”

Things were silent, and it looked as if Frigga could kill Loki.

“How dare you.” She spoke. “Speak so low of yourself!”

“It’s not like anyone, speaks highly of me.” He pointed out, and suddenly, Frigga looked sympathetic. “I’ve been used to this for years, mother. All I can do now is accept that fact.”

She stood and began walking towards him, shaking her head. “Do not ever, say such things again my son. It kills me to hear you speak like that. I speak highly of you, I always will. You are, my favorite son.” She smiled, pulling into a hug.

There was silence between them, as Loki closed his eyes and rested his head in her chest. He felt the silent beating of her heart and smiled. It reminded him of when he was a child.

“How did you survive, Thor said they burned your body.”

“A simple illusion did the trick.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because I no longer wished to remain in Asgard. With my husband becoming blind to what matters and your brother falling into the traps of his own heart rather than the good of his people, I could already see the realm destroying itself. In addition, the fact that Odin would have you locked up…I couldn’t bear to be there Loki.”

There was a pause, as Loki returned to his normal position, staring into his mother’s eyes. “So you plan to stay.”

“I do.” She spoke. “So much that I purchased this home. Right now we are in the guest area of this house. Our location is an unknown area in Asgard, Thor nor will Odin ever find us here. We are also in the woods, yet there is a market close by.”

“Great.” Loki fell back on the bed. “I can walk around, even though it’s just been a few hours, I would love to_”

“Loki, you have been sleeping for far longer than a few hours. You have been sleeping for almost a month.”

Loki fell back in the bed and sighed. Not that his absence affected anyone, he was just curious to know how the elf’s deed could put him in a state of slumber for so long.

“He did more than rape you Loki, you were in such a venerable state.”

“So was his intention to kill me?” Loki asked, curiously.

“No, and I figured that out as I healed you.” Frigga sighed.

“Then what was it, to obtain dominance?”

“No, Loki…it’s something else, something that has been bothering me for such a long time,  ever since I figured out.”

“Care to explain it?” Loki spoke, however, the look on his mother’s face worried him. “Am I sick….am I dying?”

“Quite the opposite, sweet heart.” She sighed, and kind of shuddered. Loki rose an eyebrow. “The elf, that retcehed creature did something worse to you than…take advantage of you. My love, he did the unthinkable.” She paused for a while and shook her head. “He has…he has, impregnated you with his child, a demon…a…”

Loki zoned out, for he did not know what to think. His hands involuntarily went to his stomach and then, dropped back down to his side. He drowned out his mother’s voice, who seemed to be calling his name over and over again. At that moment he just thought, he thought about life in general. How things had been before this point, how his life was going. For a second, he felt worthless, he felt disgusting for carrying such a thing within him.

However, a different feeling then possessed him, a feeling of regret and happiness. He had all his other children stripped from him, and now when he had the chance to raise a child, to have that happy experience, he was really thinking that is was disgusting?

This was perhaps Loki’s only chance for a better life.

“However, I know a spell that will kill_”

“I’m keeping it.” Loki spoke, cutting his mother off, whom now looked at him with shock in her eyes.

“Loki_”

“You heard me mother, I’m keeping it.”

* * *

**Thank you, for all the feedback! Thank you to those who looked at it, to those who commented and to those who bookmarked it and gave it kudos! Thank you so much and I hope you liked this chapter**

***Valhalla  is a place where the honarable go when they die, it's from norse mythology, look it up!**

***person is another word for Loki's state of mind.**

**Please comment, tell me what you think about Loki's decision! Good night y'all!**


	3. We Crumble

_**Chapter Three: We Crumble** _

 

Thor felt the warm breeze of Asgard caress him as he stood on his balcony, overlooking the area below him. Things were so bright, the kingdom was so lively, yet...Thor could feel something missing. The longing for his brother, and for his mother destroyed every ounce of happiness within him. Things were not so joyous, without the two of them and he only wished he could have reached his brother, he only wished he could have tried harder instead of letting other things cloud his mind. And oh, how he missed the guidance of his mother, her calmness and her gentleness towards dire situations. How he wanted her counsel more than anything. But those two, Frigga and Loki were long gone, gentle shells drifting into pure ocean foam. Thor knew he had to confront himself with this fact long before it hit him.

 

However, his mind drifted to his brother more so than his mother.

Loki died for such a great cause, and as terrible as it sounded, Thor would’ve prefered him to die for something less grateful...something more Loki like. The freedom amongst that man, the child like qualities he carried were far too numerous for him to die for such a serious cause.

 

Freedom...Loki was free now and that’s what he sought. He was never meant to be chained down or put behind bars. Eventually, if he hadn’t died, he would have found some way to escape. Thor loved this quality about his brother, never could one keep him caged, he would always find a way out of the trap.

 

Reflecting on these happy memories, allowed Thor’s broken body to somewhat repair itself.

* * *

 

 

“You’ve gone mad.” Frigga began. “You aren’t in you’re right mind! Loki...you are...you are  not well_”

“Mother, yes I am.” Loki sat up in the bed. “I told you my answer, I plan to keep the child, not kill it!”

“S...see...that is how I know you are unwell! My son would never_”

“It is not the baby’s fault that I was raped.” Loki’s tone was sharp. “If this child was meant to be born then so be it. I am done taking away the lives of the innocent because I for one, would love to see how this game turns out.”

 

All of a sudden, the whole atmosphere in the room changed. Outside, the sky became dark, the lights in the room vanished and Loki felt as if he was being suffocated and squeezed from the inside. There was a powerful jolt of dark and aggressive energy coming from somewhere in the room. When he tried to use a spell to counter it, his stomach jolted even more.

 

“You are not, keeping that thing. No son of mine will be the host for such a parasite!” He wanted to believe it was his mother’s voice, but it didn’t sound like it. No, infact it sounded like something completely different, like three different people talking all at once as she stood. There was a dark energy around her, so Loki only guessed that she was the reason for the darkness outside and the pain inside him. Never, had he seen his mother so furious and to make matters worse, Loki could feel her sucking the life out of the baby inside of him, he had to do something.

 

He was a sorcerer as well , Frigga at the moment was much more frightening however. Still, he knew some spells, some deflecting spells...anything! Yes, just something that would stop her for a while. Without really thinking, he extended a shaking hand and green light in the form of a ray shot towards Frigga. Angrily, she held out her hand and absorbed the attack.

 

“Mother...please!” Loki couldn’t beat her, he wasn’t even going to try.

“I’m doing this because I love you.” The three voices bellowed.

Loki clutched his stomach, trying to fight the pain that prevented him from moving. “Please, do not treat me or my child the same way Odin treated me.”

 

There was a powerful silence, and suddenly, everything returned to normal. The light returned to the room and the feeling of pain had left Loki.

Frigga only pursed her lips, turned around, and left the room. Frowning, Loki followed her.

 

“Mother...mother wait, I’m sorry.” When Loki left his room, he was somewhat shocked by how small the home was. It was wooden, he guessed as  he followed his mother into the living room which was perhaps the size of a large tavern. There were bookshelves lining the walls and another door on the other side of the room.

His tiny mother scampered to this door, Loki continued to follow her. He opened the door after her, not really expecting anything different, however...he was shocked by what he saw.

 

It was a surreal world in that room. A large staircase going down many levels underground, books and other things floating. Loki saw Frigga walking down the circular staircase and ran down to follow her.

 

“I’m sorry.” He caught up to her, grabbing her arm. “I didn’t mean to...I didn’t...I don’t want anything_”

“I understand Loki, but I care for you.” She paused. “What if this thing...hurts you.”

“I will be fine mother, trust me.” He pulled her into a hug. “Now what is this place?”

She laughed, stepping away from him. “The reason Heimdall cannot find us. This is a realm in itself that I have created for just the two of us. On the outside, it is just a wooden home, but on the inside, there is a portal to different realms. No one can find us here Loki, not even the elf...”

 

She took hold of her son’s hand. “I don’t support your decision, not in the slightest. I will never accept that thing as my grandson but, I will help you and I will remain by your side. You are my son, and nothing can change that.”

 

Loki made way to say something, but in the blink of an eye...everything had changed. The two now resided in the room from earlier, Loki’s hand still in his mother’s. All he could do was smile and nod.

* * *

 

 

Sif was too proud to admit it.

If anyone would have asked, she would have clearly stated that she did not miss Loki, that is death was just and he deserved it.

But when alone, and truly thinking about how her friend, her only true friend, how he had met his own demise, tore her to shreds.

She missed Loki more than anything and wanted badly to tell him how sorry she was, and to tell him that he would have made an amazing king. She wanted to return to those times when the two of them would play pranks together, before Thor caught her eye, before she tried to be someone she wasn’t.

 

She remembered that time of her life, that day all too well. When she abandoned Loki to become friends with Thor and the other warriors. Loki had hated her after that, for abandoning him, and all these years she had pretended to hate him.

 

Deep down inside, she knew she was betraying herself and now...now she just wanted her friend back. She would gladly admit her mistakes if that meant Loki returning to her.

* * *

 

“I would like to travel the realms.” Sif’s voice was quiet as she made her way into Odin’s chamber and knelt. “If you would allow that, my king.”

Odin, looked down from his throne confused somewhat. Sif knew the king had much trouble on his hands at the moment, but she did not want to remain in Asgard for much longer. Everywhere she looked, there was a reminder of Loki, it caused nothing but guilt.

 

“What makes you so eager to do this, Lady Sif?”

“I want to see new things, but not in battle. I am curious to see what else lies out there and I cannot fully understand these realms when seeing from the perspective of my weapons.”

 

She heard Odin chuckle, causing her to look up. “My king?”

“It was a matter of time, before someone opened their eyes, and realized that Asgard was not the center of hope. I grant you permission on your quest but ask only that you remain safe. There is a lot happening here in Asgard, and I envy your ability to free yourself from it.”

 

Sif stood and bowed. “But you rule this kingdom with the grace and counsel that its people need.” She made way to walk out, however, she heard Odin mutter something quiet, something that simply sounded like “I wish I could believe that myself.”

* * *

 

**Hope you liked this chapter! Don’t forget to comment! I’ll be sure to answer! And I do not own Marvel's Thor (c)**


	4. Nightmares

_**Chapter Four: Nightmares** _

  
  


Loki woke up in cold sweat, clutching his stomach and feeling the need to gag. He had to open his eyes, he had to look around the room just to make sure he was stable and not in the clutches of that elf. For nights, this dream had been haunting him, Malekith taking him and torturing him, sometimes even ripping the baby from his stomach. These dreams terrified Loki mainly because he knew, they could come true.

Loki needed something to calm him down, to put him at ease. Something, anything.

 

He crawled out of his bed and walked over to the window, admiring the pale moon and the way it shone itself above the trees that night. It was truly beautiful yet eerie at the same time.  Loki quite liked that aspect of the moon, it reminded him of himself.

* * *

 

 

A month had passed since then and rules had been established. Loki had gotten to know the small village well but Frigga made sure of things.

For one, Loki had to be back home before the sun set behind the trees and if he was so determined on keeping this child, he had to do things to remain healthy. In addition, he had to sit through Frigga’s lectures on childbirth and what this specific child could do to Loki’s body.

It was scary for Loki to think about, but he looked forward to it.

* * *

 

A month had passed since Thor left Jane Farrar, and a month had passed since the two both came to the conclusion of their relationship.

 

That day, Thor stood in something human’s called a church, silently, and unseen by the human eye. On the altar stood a woman, no an angel, dressed in elegant white silk with a veil painted by the clouds. Inches across from her, stood a man, tall and sharp. He looked down at her with truth in his eyes, with support and love.

 

A man standing before the two gently called out, “You may kiss the bride”, and this man bent down and ever so softly, placed his lips upon the woman’s. Feeling a clench in his heart, Thor turned away, not wanting to see anymore. The crowd of people cheered and the music played. Thor chanced himself to look back, and saw her, the woman staring at him.

 

“Good bye Jane.” He spoke softly.

Perhaps she would have replied, but her husband pulled her down the aisle as they walked hand in hand. And without another word, Thor had vanished, leaving Jane for good.

* * *

 

 

The library was a temporary escape for Loki, as he sat secluded on the ground with books around him. There were books in various languages, Loki knew every language like the back of his hand. The language of the elves, the dwarves, the giants, and even that of the ancient gods.

 

He imagined how amazing it would be to teach his son, or daughter these languages, perhaps his child would be wise, like he was, or even tricky. Loki smiled at the thought, standing up and stretching. His bones popped and his stomach did something strange. Shrugging, he continued towards the exit, minding his own business.

* * *

 

 

Sif stood stationed in the library, a cloak concealing her figure.

That man, that being had greatly resembled Loki her old friend. But that was impossible...Loki was dead, was he not? Thor had told them, hadn’t he?

 

Sif stared at the man as he left the library.

Loki or not, Sif was curious, and she didn’t let her curiosity stop her from following this strange man.

* * *

 

**Okay, so...would you guys rather the baby be a boy or a girl! For this, majority wins, it could be either one, so please comment what you want the gender to be. And don’t forget to comment your thoughts on the chapter**


End file.
